Love Entangled!
by Nightangels
Summary: Reuniting Kazuma and Ayano after a break of 3 years with refreshing new love moments and emotions of possesiveness...as they rediscover their feelings and realise it to be stronger than they had estimated...!
1. Chapter 1

Kazuma stood in the balcony of his 34th floor apartment taking a puff and sinking in the beauty of the setting sun. It was evening and the city was preparing for its night life and so was Kazuma. He looked at his cigar gloomily silently thanking it for being his partner for the past 3 years which has been as dull as the puff.

He thought to himself,"I wonder how she has been through the past three years. ", he then chuckled," I'm sure she's better than what I have been through".

Suddenly his phone rang. 'Sexy no 7' was calling. He smiled and said,"Just what I needed".

"Hey beautiful." Kazuma said flirtingly.

"Hi hottie, so when can I see you?".

"Uh…." He glanced at his clock and said,"What about half an hour in Blue pub?".

"Allright, I'll bring up some of my friends. That wont be a problem , I suppose ?"

"Never dear, lovely ladies are always welcome ." He smirked.

"You're never gonna change ? Are you Kazuma? " she laughed from the other side.

"That word's not in my dictionary honey.".

"Meet you at 7 handsome. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone hung up and Kazuma's expression changed back to how it was .He had every other girl drooling over him, every beauty seeking his attention but the only one whom he desired betrayed him. He still wishes to forget everything and embrace her whole heartedly if only he got a chance.  
A tear escapes his eyes and he murmurs," Ayano…."

_Flashback…_

_Kazuma was returning from college . It was the last day of his final year and everything around had started getting him nostalgic. The time he has spent attending the classes, hanging out with friends, mocking professors, exam tension, semester breaks that will never come made him miss his previous years even more. And also the fact that this would probably be the last year when he and Ayano would be together was making him feel more miserable. He was going to meet Ayano tonight before Ayano leaves . He had even planned everything for prom, the dress which he was going to gift her, everything was set until…..  
He was walking though the park adjacent to a forested area. As he entered the forest, after going some distance he saw Ayano. Confused to see Ayano at this place at this time , he went to confront her but stopped and hid behind a tree. Ayano was waiting for someone. Rin met her. An year back Rin, Ayano and Kazuma were best friends until Rin proposed Ayano and Kazuma broke the bond of friendship which existed between them. Ayano also stopped talking to Rin. A cold war started playing between Rin and the couple.  
'Strange, why would Ayano be meeting him ?' Kazuma thought._

_To his surprise and disgust , Rin neared Ayano and hugged her. Kazuma's hands fisted with anger. He stayed silent and waited for some more time to see Ayano's response._

_Ayano hugged him back, he was now furious. But that wasn't all. Rin took out a gift-wrapped parcel and handed it over to Ayano . He said," I still love you…"_

_And that was enough which Kazuma had heard and slowly made his way out. Why would Ayano do this? Why would she still talk to the person I hate? Why would she hug him? Millions of questions were moving in Kazuma's head and the answer which eventually popped out was : He was betrayed. Ayano never loved him._

_That night Kazuma's cell phone buzzed with 87 messages and 164 missed calls before Kazuma blocked her number. He deattached her from every other mode of contact . He just messaged her,_

_I hope you have a great life ahead with Rin._

_He didn't go to meet her.  
Ayano left that night never to see Kazuma again.  
Kazuma left a week later to start his new life.  
He never came back for prom….._

**Author's note: Hey guys…do tell me how was this story…will be waiting for your reveiws soon….!  
Ciao…!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuma reached the pub pretty late . He hated to wait. It was the ladies who always waited for him. He entered and Shanaya was waiting for him with a drink. She sipped from the glass and offered it to Kazuma hoping that he would take the sip from the same place where her lips left the print. However, Kazuma smirked at her and turned the glass to sip from the untouched rim. Shanaya gave a wicked smile," Some or the other day, I'm gonna make you love my lips".

"I'm sorry honey, that wont be me then."

"Okay, enough with the chit chatting…lets dance".

Shanaya took Kazuma's hand and guided him through the crowd. She then started grooving her body to the music. Meanwhile Kazuma was also capturing the rhythm. Through the crowd, he could make out a girl dancing like hell. Kazuma looked at her and his eyes couldn't leave from her sculptured body. Everything looked so perfect and beautiful about her. The way she moved her hips and how her hands swung around her. She was engulfed in the world of ecstasy . She had her eyes closed and her long hair added elegance to her entire form. Kazuma couldn't make out her face as she was moving fast but he knew she was beautiful.

All the while Shanaya had closed herself to Kazuma and was clinging herself to him. Kazuma couldn't resist and left Shanaya to reach out for that girl. It seemed that the girl was a magnet and her moving body was alluring him more and more. All the crowd became numb and all he could see was her dancing form. He came close to her and tapped her on her shoulder so that she would turn and reveal her face.

As soon as she turned, Kazuma wished that he had never approached her that night and the girl had the most shocking moment of her life.

Kazuma uttered," Ayano…"

Ayano lips escaped," Kazuma…..".

Shanaya popped in and said,"Hey Kazuma, this is one of my friends about whom I had said about introducing. She is Ayano." Shanaya looked at both of them and coughed to break the "lost in eyes" session. Kazuma without turning his gaze from Ayano said," Shanaya, I need to leave. I'm sorry."

As Kazuma turned to leave, Ayano caught his hand and said," Please Kazuma, I need to talk."

"I have nothing to hear."

"Just give me a chance to explain atleast."

Kazuma grabbed her hand and let it lose of his hand.

"Bye Ayano".

"No good-byes, this is just the starting".

Kazuma starred at her and Ayano smiled.

'I still love you…a lot'

What she thought in her mind, he heard it and he muttered," Love you too".

**Author's note: Sorry for late update….Reviews again !**


End file.
